1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is a molded plastic container with living hinges which has three compartments. It is useful as a makeup case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to form molded plastic containers having a variety of compartments, for example, as makeup or vanity cases. Two examples of recent patents showing hinged plastic cases are U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,092 and 4,589,429. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,092 the molded container is provided with "living hinges". Such hinges are known in the art. In the injection molding of such containers or compacts the various co-acting elements such as the base unit and its associated cover may be molded as a single unit to provide a hinge therebetween of the same plastic material. Such hinges, because of the unique properties of certain plastics such as polypropylene and styrene-butadiene block copolymer, are particularly advantageous since they become stronger with use and do not break under bending failure due to flexing of the hinge during the life of the compact. Such hinges are known as "living hinges". Such a structure forms an essential part of the present container.